De idiota a Idiota enamorado
by Ari-nee
Summary: Porque era un idiota, pero no uno cualquiera, era un idiota enamorado. [AoKaga]


**Lo sé, lo sé, los he tenido abandonado... muy abandonado :c**

 **Pero si me dejan explicar, quiero que sepan que hace más de un mes, mi laptop se cayó al suelo, y le pasó algo. Ahí estaban todos mis escritos, y les juro que lo lloré ;A; pasaron así una semana y media, hasta que gracias a la ayuda de mi primo logramos prenderla aunque sea unos minutos y logré rescatar los escritos. Mis demás cosas aun no, pero ya casi c':**

 **Dos semanas con respecto al inicio de clases, tareas, trabajos, proyectos, bla bla bla. Luego, se me pierde el USB, (Donde estaban los escritos) y yo vuelvo a llorar, así pase otra semana sin encontrarlo hasta que ¡PUM! La señora que limpia la casa lo encuentra ;u; y es por eso que comienzo a publicar hoy. No prometo nada, se acerca Halloween, y yo quiero hacer algo.**

 **Este escrito, ya lo había publicado en Amor Yaoi, pero lo hice a la carrera, por eso no me dio tiempo para hacerlo en fanfiction XD pero ahora lo hago, porque YOLO(?) y también porque no quería que pensaran que me morí c': Intentaré actualizar los otros fics que dejé pausados, así que no desesperéis.**

* * *

Aomine Daiki siempre fue alguien de acciones no de palabras, siempre era así, tanto en el baloncesto, el deporte que amaba y en el cual jugaba por instinto, por sus acciones, y gracias a eso era alguien fuerte y _casi_ invencible. Casi, porque en la Winter Cup hubo alguien que le hizo frente, alguien que le salvó de la oscuridad y le regresó la motivación para seguir adelante, dándole una fiera batalla donde probó el sabor de la derrota; pero no le supo mal, al contrario, se sintió tan agradable por fin encontrar a un rival a su altura.

Kagami Taiga era sin duda alguien interesante, y la persona que le regresó la diversión que producía el jugar al baloncesto con alguien tan bueno que nunca sabías si ganarías o perderías. Siempre solían quedar para pequeños encuentros en una cancha pública, donde tenían sus _one on one_ hasta quedar agotados, jadeando por recuperar aire después del pequeño partido. Ese pelirrojo idiota le ponía el mundo de cabeza, con sus sonrisas después de cada partido, o con su mirada retadora diciéndole que la próxima vez que se enfrentaran le vencería.

Fue cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que hacía el pelirrojo. Tales como la forma en la que comía, o cuantas hamburguesas devoraba en 10 minutos. Sus gustos, pasiones, las cosas que odiaba, las que lo aterraban, la clase de ropa que usaba siempre, que ambos coincidían en la mayoría de las cosas, como gustos en música, en zapatos, etc. También se enteró que vivía solo, y que era un niñato riquillo, o así lo veía él. Conoció a la maestra de baloncesto de Kagami, Alexandra, y también a su "odioso hermano emo súper cariñoso que planeaba cometer el pecado del incesto con Bakagami", perdón, quiso decir que conoció a Himuro.

Pero lo que más le gustaba, era notar lo diferentes gestos en el rostro de su rival, la manera en que esas cejas raras se fruncían y hacía un leve puchero cuando estaba molesto, o la forma en la que sus ojos se medio humedecían cuando estaba triste, o el increíble sonrojo en la cara del pelirrojo cuando tenía un momento de bochorno. Pero había una expresión que simplemente le robaba el aliento, y le hacía estar a punto de caerle la baba; la expresión cuando sonreía con sinceridad e inocencia, cuando Kagami hacía ese gesto, su corazón golpeaba fuerte en su pecho, y veía al de Seirin como un ángel que fue enviado desde el cielo para iluminar su camino.

Y sin querer terminó perdidamente enamorado de ese idiota pelirrojo que hacía de su vida todo un cuento de hadas, o tal vez sonaba demasiado cursi para ser pensamientos de ese peliazul. El punto era que aunque su mente le quería informar con respecto a sus sentimientos, él se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlos.

Y es que para Aomine, la idea de que un chico le gustara le resultaba _extraña._ No es que estuviera en contra de la homosexualidad ni nada por el estilo, pero si hace unos meses alguien le hubiera dicho que se terminaría enamorando de un chico se hubiera reído. Es decir, todos lo conocían por tener fama de pervertido y amante de las chicas con pechos grandes, y decir que ahora estaba enamorado de un hombre era totalmente nada creíble de su parte.

Pero estaba demás decir que sus sentimientos eran demasiado obvios, Momoi le decía que su amor por el pelirrojo se sentía demasiado cuando estaba con este, o que quemaba peor que la intensidad de mil soles, o solo era un idiota por no confesarse ya que al parecer medio Tokyo estaba enterado de su amor por Kagami.

Y él sabía, que la pelirrosa tenía razón.

Es por eso que ahora todos sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por Taiga. Cuando estaba en clase, en la azotea, en la práctica –donde rara vez iba–, cuando comía, e incluso cuando se duchaba. Pensamientos no tan bonitos, y que había ocasiones en las que gracias a esas imágenes mentales, terminaba masturbándose en su baño pensando en las caras eróticas que pondría el pelirrojo si estuvieran teniendo sexo.

La cosa cada vez se ponía peor. Había veces en las que iba por el chico a su preparatoria, y lo esperaba terminada las prácticas para salir con él por un pequeño partido. Y si hablamos de empeorar, algunas ocasiones se quedaba en la casa del diez para comer algo, y debía decir que a pesar de ser un idiota, Kagami cocinaba exquisito. Además, había ido a dormir tantas veces ahí que incluso ya tenía algunas de sus ropas en el departamento, por si acaso se hacía muy tarde y pudiera ducharse y dormir ahí.

Solo una vez, solo una maldita vez tuvo la oportunidad de compartir cama con Taiga, ya que al estar ahí la rubia de las tetas grandes, no podía dormir en otro lado. Tal vez el sofá del living hubiera sido perfecto pero para su _desgracia,_ Kagami le dijo que mejor durmiera con él, y Aomine así lo hizo.

Nunca olvidará el cúmulo de sensaciones que sintió cuando ambos se acostaron en la misma cama, fue como si el mundo se detuviera para ellos dos. Daiki no tardó en darse cuenta de que a los minutos el pelirrojo estaba dormido, y claro, girado en su dirección, donde podía verle el rostro angelical al dormir. Se quedó contemplándolo hasta que dieron las doce la de noche, y Taiga comenzó a moverse inconscientemente para acercarse a él; se acurrucó a su lado, y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, dormitando tranquilamente. No obstante, el moreno temía que los fuertes y nada silenciosos latidos de su corazón fuesen a despertarlo.

Esa noche no durmió, tan solo se dedicó a contemplar el rostro de Kagami y tenerlo tan cerca de su cuerpo, abrazándolo de la misma forma en la que el pelirrojo lo hacía con él.

La mañana del mismo día despertó por ahí de las 10 de la mañana, se logró dormir cerca de las 4, y cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que Kagami ya no estaba con él, sino que se encontraba preparando el desayuno en la cocina. Ni siquiera pudo saber si el tigre sabía si habían dormido abrazados o no, ya que no mencionó nada al respecto. Se fue de ahí luego de una ronda de videojuegos, y las siguientes veces que lo visitó, tuvo que dormir en la habitación de invitados.

Y no quieren escuchar sobre el tema de los celos. Literalmente, al cinco casi le explotaba la cabeza cada vez que veía a Kuroko y Kagami pasando tiempo de calidad en el Magi Burger. O cuando Kiyoshi se ponía de senpai amable con el chico cuando hacía una buena jugada en los entrenamientos. Y si hablamos de Himuro… Oh dios, era suerte que el peliazul no supiera en donde vivía o de lo contrario ya tendríamos la casa del pelinegro en llamas.

La cosa era que… aunque su boca no lo dijera, sus acciones demostraban que estaba locamente enamorado de Kagami Taiga.

Cero palabras, mil acciones, esa era la mentalidad del joven de piel morena en todo momento, solo faltaba el incentivo que le hiciera pensar con claridad para por fin poder confesar todo lo que había estado callando, incentivo que Satsuki estaba dispuesto a dar.

Ella subió durante la penúltima hora de clase a la azotea, su hora era libre, ya que el maestro de ese turno tuvo unos problemas y no pudo ir; ahí arriba, se encontró con un cuerpo recostado que parecía estar dormitando, pero Momoi sabía que Aomine estaba al menos un poco consciente.

– **Dai-chan despierta, tengo algo muy importante que decirte** – La voz de la pelirrosa sonó muy diferente a otras veces en las que había ido a buscar a su terco amigo de la infancia. Aomine abrió los ojos mirándola con curiosidad, ya que la voz de Momoi había salido… _¿Preocupada?_

– **¿Qué sucede Satsuki?** – Preguntó el moreno.

– **Gracias a Riko-chan, me enteré de que hay un chico de tercero que piensa confesársele a Kagamin hoy después de las clases…** – La chica dejó de hablar durante unos instantes, solo para ver como el cuerpo del peliazul se levantaba como resorte y abría los ojos ante sus palabras. Se estaba muriendo por reír, pero debería seguir con su actuación, la cual, le estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había esperado – **Tú sabes que Kagamin es demasiado bueno, y dudo mucho que rechace a ese chico, aun cuando no lo quiera; y aunque lo haga, Riko-chan me dijo que ese chico piensa enamorar a Kagamin, y que no descansará hasta lograrlo.**

– **¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡SATSUKI! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!** – Bramó furioso el moreno, mirando con rabia a la pelirrosa la cual había retrocedido un poco asustada ante la fuerza de sus palabras. Si bien era actuado, ella si se asustó de verdad.

– **¡Porque me acabo de enterar!** – Replicó ella.

– **¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que irme! –** Y con esas últimas palabras bajó corriendo donde estaban las escaleras de la azotea. Sin importarle ni un ápice el que hubiera dejado a su amiga ahí sola mientras le gritaba quien sabe que cosas.

– **¡Espera! ¡Dai-chan! ¡Aun estamos en clase! –** Pero sus gritos fueron inútiles cuando vio como el moreno desaparecía de su campo de visión. Soltó un bufido al saber que aunque su actuación fue buena, -demasiado la verdad- se olvidó del pequeño detalle de que su amigo saldría corriendo. Refunfuñó aun más cuando le llegó un mensaje de Daiki diciéndole que se llevara sus cosas a su casa.

Aomine corría como si toda su vida dependiera de ello. El saber que perdería a Kagami con algún chico de aquella escuela le hacía estragos el corazón, saber que aquellas hermosas sonrisas ya no serían para él, que no volverían a verse ya que probablemente hora Taiga saliera con aquel chico que no conocía, que si no detenía _eso_ perdería a Kagami para siempre.

Aceleró más su paso con aquella velocidad única que lo caracterizaba, y solo fue cuestión de minutos para que ante él se hallaran las puertas de la preparatoria Seirin. No perdió tiempo en entrar por ella, podría haber entrado al edificio, pero como su mente no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ver al pelirrojo, hizo lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

Ya que sabía perfectamente cuál era el salón de su chico, no tardó en ubicarse desde donde se encontraba; estaba en el tercer piso, pero por suerte, había un gran árbol con troncos gruesos y de la misma altura que los salones, que sin duda alguna le llevaría directo a su destino. Sabía que Kagami y Tetsu estaban cerca de la ventana por lo que no sería problema el que lo vieran.

Trepó, con ayuda de su fuerza pudo subir hasta por todo el árbol, cuidando del que no fuera a caerse ni mucho menos a golpearse con alguna rama, a veces su ropa se atoraba, pero nada que un poco de fuerza bruta no pudiera arreglar. Atrajo las miradas de los estudiantes de los salones del primer y segundo piso, pero poco le importó. Cuando estuvo donde quería se detuvo, sonrió al ver a Taiga sentado ahí mirando con aburrimiento hacia la pizarra, se acercó al cristal donde solamente tuvo que tocar la ventana para atraer la mirada rojiza llena de estupefacción hacia él.

– **¡¿AOMINE?! –** El grito sorprendido del pelirrojo al verlo se escuchó por todo el salón, pero el nombrado no pudo oírlo debido a que estaba detrás del cristal. Notó como varias miradas sorprendidas se posaban sobre él, incluso la de Kuroko.

– **Kagami-kun, ¿Tiene algo que compartir con todos sus compañeros? ¿O mirar a la ventana como si fuera un monstruo es aun más interesante que mi clase? –** La profesora, una mujer de quizá unos 40 con el cabello castaño y gafas miraba con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo, el cual al devolverle la mirada solo le contestó lo más cortésmente que pudo.

– **Lo siento mucho profesora, pero creo que si un chico de 16 años estuviera en la ventana del tercer piso de una preparatoria usted también desviaría su atención hacia él –** Las palabras que salieron de su boca estuvieron acompañadas por un ademán de manos señalando el ventanal que se encontraba a su lado. La mujer se acercó hasta su pupitre un poco molesta por la contestación, pero al ver que las palabras del chico tenían razón, su rostro cambió radicalmente a uno de sorpresa.

– **¡Santo dios! ¡¿Qué hace este joven afuera?! –** La profesora estaba sorprendida, si bien notó que el uniforme del moreno no era el mismo de esa preparatoria, eso no quitaba el hecho de que se seguía tratando de una persona afuera de la ventana del tercer piso. Cuando Aomine le sonrió haciendo un ademán de _hola_ con la mano pudo reaccionar ante su estupefacción – **¡Kagami-kun! ¡No se quedé ahí como bobo! ¡Abra la ventana! –** Kagami hizo lo que le ordenaron, dejando pasar así al de Touou, quien entró de lo más normal al salón.

– **Gracias, pensé que me dejarían afuera –** Daiki se pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello, ordenándolo un poco, mientras su mirada estaba fija en Kagami – **Kagami, necesitamos hablar –** La profesora permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de abrir la boca y soltar sus palabras.

– **Sin duda alguna, lo que quiere decir debe ser algo muy importante para subir de esa manera tan estrepitosa hasta la ventana del tercer piso, joven… –** La mujer cuarentona detuvo sus palabras, como si estuviera preguntándole al cinco su nombre.

– **Aomine Daiki –** Respondió como si nada.

– **Joven Aomine-kun –** Terminó de hablar ella, ahora con el ceño fruncido nuevamente, mirándolo con desaprobación ante sus actos, pero sin embargo, él ya estaba ahí, y adentro, lo que quería decir que como Kagami aun estaba en clase, ese idiota de tercero que le mencionó Momoi aun no se había declarado.

 _Aun tenía tiempo._

– **Si, muy importante, pero sobre todo privado, así que si me disculpa, tengo que llevarme a Kagami por un momento –** Tomó la mano del pelirrojo para jalarlo de ahí hacía la puerta del salón. Atrajo miradas de todo tipo, de celos, de disgusto, algunas soñadoras de las chicas, otras inexpresivas como la del peliceleste, y sobre todo, la molesta de la bruja esa.

Abrió la puerta lo más que pudo, de manera que así pudiera salir junto con Kagami, y se alejaron de ese salón lo más lejos posible, caminando algunos metros por los pasillos. No había nadie a la vista, por lo que no fue problema para Aomine el detenerse por ahí y acorralar al pelirrojo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

– **¡Auch! ¡Aomine! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! –** Se quejó el menor, ya que cuando el otro le empujó, hizo que se golpeara el cuerpo con la pared – **¿Qué no deberías estar en tu escuela? ¿Y porque subiste desde el árbol hasta el tercer piso? ¡¿Acaso estas demente?! –** Las preguntas de Taiga se dispararon como balas, mientras Aomine se mantenía callado.

Su mente estaba procesando qué le diría, siempre fue alguien de acciones, pero había situaciones donde a pesar de usar sus amadas acciones sin pensar, también debía de usar las palabras, por más que no quisiera; y se daba la ocasión de que _esa_ era una de ellas. Él corrió y trepó hasta ahí con una sola cosa en mente, no dejar que aquel tipo se confesara con Kagami, pero ahora que estaba ahí, se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir, y que ahora solo parecía un idiota.

 _Un idiota enamorado._

– **¡Kagami! ¡¿Puedes callarte solo un jodido minuto?! –** Graznó el mayor haciendo que Kagami, -quien había estado gritando sobre cosas sin sentido- se callara la boca al escuchar el tono firme con el que Aomine le había ordenado. Daiki inhaló profundo, antes de abrir su boca para que saliera cualquier estupidez que pudiera lamentar – **Kagami, la verdad es que yo, vine hasta aquí prácticamente corriendo porque… tenía miedo –** Soltó así sin más, escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro del pelirrojo.

– **¿Tenías miedo? –** Preguntó perplejo el menor, sintiendo como el cinco asentía aun con la cara escondida de él – **Miedo… ¿De qué? –** se atrevió a decir con un poco de timidez.

– **De perderte… –** La respuesta de Aomine le dejó sin habla, jamás se hubiera esperado semejante situación en donde el moreno le dijera palabras tan… _peculiares_. De alguna forma, Kagami sentía como si estuviese a unos cuantos centímetros de tocar el cielo.

– **¿De perderme? ¿Me estás diciendo que...?**

– **Que me gustas, Kagami Taiga –** Interrumpió el otro, mientras quitaba las manos que mantenía a cada lado de la cabeza del diez, solo para ahora, rodearle la cadera en un abrazo posesivo, pegándolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo una calidez agradable al estar de esa forma.

Después de la confesión del mayor, solo hubo silencio. Aomine se malinterpretó eso, pensando que tal vez, hablar por hablar no era la mejor opción en ese momento. Sentía un peor miedo de que ahora, Kagami ya no quisiera estar junto a él porque no correspondía los mismos sentimientos, y de que se separara para siempre de su lado. Fue por eso, que inconscientemente se aferró aun más al cuerpo del de Seirin, queriendo al menos disfrutar esos últimos momentos junto al pelirrojo.

Kagami se había quedado mudo, mirando al vacío mientras procesaba las palabras que salieron del as de Touou. Hace mucho que sentía más que una admiración por él, pero no quería decir nada, porque temía que por eso Aomine se alejará, y ya no compartiría los _one on one_ , o que ya nunca más estaría en su apartamento. Aun recuerda cuando durmió abrazado al moreno, fue una sensación maravillosa despertar entre esos fuertes brazos, pero temiendo que Aomine despertara y viera la manera en la que dormían se marchase, por eso se levantó como pudo, haciendo como que nada había pasado.

Se vio obligado a callar sus sentimientos por miedo, pero ahora que sabía que Daiki correspondía lo que sentía y no podía evitar sentirse tan feliz. Un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo que ahora le daba Aomine le regresó a la realidad, encontrándose con que el moreno aun tenía la cabeza escondida entre su cuello y hombro.

– **Aomine –** Llamó él aunque no hubo respuesta, notó que el otro parecía decidido a no levantar la cabeza para verle, por lo que entonces, cuando lo volvió a intentar, decidió utilizar otra cosa para llamar su atención **– Daiki –** Y pareció que surtió efecto, porque ahora el chico había girado la cabeza en su dirección.

– **Dilo de nuevo.**

– **¿Qué?**

– **Mi nombre, quiero tener el recuerdo de mi nombre saliendo de tus labios –** Sabía estaba siendo un poco masoquista al pedir algo que solo lo haría sufrir, pero si Kagami se iba, al menos quería tener ese recuerdo, un último recuerdo de su nombre saliendo de los labios de la persona que amaba.

– **Daiki** – Volvió a repetir el pelirrojo, con una ternura y cariño indescriptible al decir esa sola palabra, haciendo que el corazón del moreno latiera tranquilo al escuchar de nuevo su nombre en esa bella voz. Taiga llevó sus manos al cabello del cinco, donde acarició delicadamente las suaves hebras azules de Aomine – **Daiki, también me gustas.**

El corazón del mayor volvió a latir nuevamente como loco, tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que el diez sentía perfectamente ese palpitar al estar pegados pecho a pecho. Realmente lo dijo, sus oídos no le estaban engañando, lo dijo, dijo que le quería, que le gustaba, y fue por eso que su rostro salió de donde estaba escondido, mirando con amor esos orbes rubís que le transmitían la misma mirada. Le regaló una sonrisa, una hermosa y genuina sonrisa.

No pudo contenerse más, y su rostro se acercó a ritmo lento al de Kagami, hasta que sintió que sus respiraciones chocaban y se mantuvo ahí, quieto; el más bajo fue quien cortó esa pequeña distancia, uniendo sus labios con los de él sintiendo la suavidad de esto en el compás lento pero moviéndolos dulcemente; no fue un beso hambriento, pero era de esos que te dejaban sin aliento con solo un roce, dejando que aquel sentimiento fluyera entre ellos, el hermoso sentimiento de amor que ambos habían estado escondiendo, sin darse cuenta de que así solo estaban haciéndose daño a sí mismos.

Taiga fue quien se separó unos milímetros, haciendo que sus labios únicamente rozaran, enviándoles una corriente eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo de cada chico. Sabía que aunque había esperado esto por mucho tiempo, aun se encontraba en la escuela, donde cualquiera pudiera verle, y no quería llamar la atención.

– **Daiki, aun estoy en mi escuela ¿Recuerdas? –** Razonó el pelirrojo, haciendo que con su respuesta el otro soltara un gruñido de insatisfacción.

– **He estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, si piensas que me detendré porque estamos en tu preparatoria, estás muy equivocado –** Con esa respuesta, se inclinó hacia adelante para volver a besar al chico que le tenía con el mundo de cabeza. Kagami podía pedirle lo que quisiera, incluso le traería la luna si este se lo pidiera. Pero todo lo bueno tenía al menos una pequeña interrupción, como el hecho de que Taiga se hubiese separado de él.

– **Aomine, esto es enserio, no puedo faltar a clases –** Kagami y su habilidad para matar los momentos románticos.

– **Kagami, técnicamente tuve que trepar un árbol para poder verte, ¿y tú me dices que piensas en tus estudios? Sabías que ni ese estúpido Romeo hizo lo mismo que yo con la tal Julieta, yo hice muchísimo más para verte, él idiota ese solo subió dos pisos con una escalera, y yo subí tres y en un árbol, además, me enfrente a la bruja esa que es tu maestra, Romeo no se enfrentó a nada ¿Verdad? –** Refunfuñó el peliazul, mirando con el ceño fruncido al chico que solo rió levemente ante sus comparaciones.

– **Eso es de cierta forma, lo más romántico que he escuchado –** La sonrisa angelical de Taiga hizo que su ceño dejara de fruncirse. Volvió a acercarse, para besarlo ahora sus mejillas, orejas, y unas parte de su cuello, mientras los leves gemidos y risas que soltaba el pelirrojo debido a las cosquillas y lo bien que se sentía con sus besos, llegaban como música a sus oídos.

– **Aomine, espera a terminar las clases –** Volvió a insistir el pelirrojo.

– **¡Bien! ¡Si tanto te interesan lo que pueda pasar en tus clases dame tú celular! –** Gritó el moreno mientras le enseñaba la palma de la mano al diez pidiéndole por medio de ese gesto su móvil.

– **¿Eh? –** La cara del menor daba por hecho que no comprendía nada. A Aomine le dio un tic en el ojo mientras volvía a gritarle.

– **¡Dame tu maldito teléfono! –** Y Kagami le tendió el celular de su bolsillo, mientras miraba con curiosidad lo que hacía el moreno, vio como tecleaba algo y después se lo entregaba de vuelta **– Listo, ya esta, Tetsu traerá tus cosas, ahora nos vamos de este jodido lugar.**

– **¿Pero qué…? ¡No haré eso! ¡Debo volver! –** Replicó Kagami, al entender lo injusto que estaba siendo Aomine con Kuroko, además de que se perdería sus clases.

– **¡Kagami! ¡Si no vienes conmigo, entonces tendré que cargarte como una princesa! –** Ambos ases se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas; Se estaban retando, y sabían que ninguno iba a ceder. Taiga cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, se dio media vuelta y se fue con dirección a su salón. Daiki por su parte, frunció de manera exagerada el ceño, mientras a grandes zancadas alcanzaba al pelirrojo y como había dicho, lo cargaba, pero no como princesa, sino como saco de papas.

– **¡AHOMINE! –** Gritó el chico que ahora estaba sobre el hombre derecho del de Touou, sacudiéndose tratando de liberarse, pero sin mucho éxito.

– **Te dije que te cargaría –** Dijo como si nada, sonriendo de medio lado al ver como Kagami no podía librarse de su agarre, y formaba un tierno e irresistible puchero al no poder salirse con la suya.

Con todo el escándalo que habían armado con sus gritos, fue una suerte que nadie pasara por ese pasillo, o de lo contrario los hubieran pillado a ambos. Con Taiga en su hombro, era un poco más difícil caminar ya que, no todos los días se carga a un chico de más de 80 kilos. Pero gracias a su fuerza no fue problema el irse de la preparatoria con dirección al departamento del tigre.

En el salón, Kuroko permanecía callado como siempre, mirando en dirección a la pizarra con su cara inexpresiva. Hace unos minutos le llegó un mensaje del teléfono de Kagami, diciéndole que tenía cosas que hacer y que le llevara sus cosas a su departamento. Fue del teléfono de Kagami, pero era obvio que el mensaje lo mandó Aomine, ya que usó _Tetsu_ en lugar de _Kuroko._ Pudo ver el mensaje sin problemas, ya que su presencia no se notaba y parecía que hasta la cuarentona ignoraba que estaba ahí.

– **Parece que Kagami-kun no volverá –** Comentó para sí misma la profesora al pasar por el pupitre del as, mientras observaba la puerta y las cosas del pelirrojo simultáneamente. Sin embargo, Kuroko le escuchó por lo que se apresuró en hablar, causando un pequeño respingo de sorpresa en la mujer.

– **Kagami-kun tiene unos asuntos personales que atender, yo me llevaré sus cosas –** La castaña le vio un poco perpleja por no haberlo notado antes, pero luego de las palabras del peliceleste, ella soltó un suspiro mientras asentía y volvía a explicar su clase.

Kuroko volvió a prestar atención antes de que otro mensaje le llegara en su móvil. Abrió el aparato encontrándose con un mensaje de Momoi en él. Enseguida dio click para abrir el mensaje, y leyó de lo más tranquilo.

 _ **De: Momoi-san**_

 _¡Tetsu-kun! ¡Tenías razón! El plan de los celos fue todo un éxito para hacer que el flojo de Dai-chan saliera corriendo con dirección a Seirin, lo perdí de vista, pero quiero saber si pasó lo que creo que pasó. Estoy comiéndome las uñas por la emoción._

Kuroko comenzó a teclear la respuesta con tranquilidad y calma, mientras pensaba en el las palabras adecuadas que le escribiría a la pelirrosa para informarle como había seguido el plan en Seirin, pero era demasiado que no podría escribirlo, ya después llamaría a la chica para explicarle todo lo que había pasado con detalles. Guardó nuevamente su teléfono cuando envió su mensaje.

Satsuki abrió como desesperada el móvil cuando el sonido de mensaje y la vibración le informaron que Tetsuya había respondido su mensaje. El último maestro del día tampoco fue, por lo que ahora estaba caminando hacia su hogar son sus cosas, y las de Daiki. Leyó el mensaje toda emocionada.

 _ **De: Tetsu-kun**_

 _Aquí también resultó bien, Aomine-kun interrumpió la clase para poder hablar con Kagami-kun, se lo llevó lejos del salón, y ya no sé qué ocurrió después, pero lo que pasó antes fue algo inusual, prometo llamarte después de mis clases Momoi-san, hasta luego._

La chica dio un salto de alegría al saber que más tarde hablaría con su adorado Tetsu-kun, y poco le importó tener las cosas de Aomine con ella, aun cuando se preguntara que estuvieran haciendo ese par de tontos enamorados. Una imagen cruzó por su mente con Aomine _dándole amor_ a Kagami en la cama, y por poco y le da un derrame nasal a la pobre.

Lo que no sabía, era que sus pensamientos, estaban en lo correcto.

Después de que el pelirrojo se entregara en cuerpo y alma al chico que amaba, y el moreno por fin reclamara a Kagami como suyo y únicamente suyo, se encontraban acostados en la cama de la habitación del tigre. Sus respiraciones aun agitadas, pero sobre todo, esa gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de cada uno. Pero fue cuando a Taiga le cruzó una pregunta por su mente.

– **Aomine –** Dijo con simpleza, llamando la atención del mencionado, quien le miró con esos profundos ojos azules como el océano **– Cuando dijiste que tenías miedo de perderme… ¿A qué te referías? –** vio como el otro fruncía el ceño ante su pregunta.

– **Satsuki me dijo que un chico iba a confesarse contigo hoy… supongo que eso me alteró y he ahí porque mis acciones y confesión tan precipitada y repentina** – Dijo por lo bajo, haciendo que Taiga riera levemente ante sus palabras.

– **Daiki** – Llamó esta vez utilizando el nombre de pila del otro – **Nadie iba a confesárseme hoy, ella te mintió.**

– **¿Y qué tal si lo que me dijo era cierto? –** Volvió a preguntar el moreno, aun sin superar el hecho de que tal vez Momoi si le hubiera mentido **– El único que puede tenerte Taiga, soy yo.**

– **Eres un idiota posesivo** … – Respondió el pelirrojo, acercando su rostro al de Aomine hasta que sus labios se rozaron exquisitamente. Oh vaya que Aomine era posesivo, pero le encantaba ese lado de él-

– **Y aun así te gusto… –** Fue la última frase de Daiki antes de volver a unir sus labios son esos de la persona que le traía loco. Porque era un idiota, pero no uno cualquiera, _era un idiota enamorado._

* * *

 **¡Listo! ¡Puro AoKaga fluff! c:**

 **Hablando de AoKaga fluff, ¿Alguien de aquí ha leído en Amor Yaoi un fic que se llama _"Fuguémonos_ "? Si aun no se enteran de su existencia, se los recomiendo, tiene un poquitititito de drama, mucho fluff y humor, demasiado romance empalagoso, y lemon 7u7 mucho lemon. Además, es Mpreg, con un Kagami con pancita / y con un "Aomine Bestia insaciable del sexo que aun con meses de embarazo se folla a nuestro tigre" X/D pero también Taiga que parece estar en celo 7u7**

 **Nos leemos dentro de... dentro de... nos leemos luego :'D**


End file.
